multiverse_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basic Rules and Fundamentals of the New Universe
''''Character Creation ' ' # Many fantasy races, including normal ones like Humans are allowed, but please ask me if you can make up your own race as there would need to be limits or specific lore pieces attached to their specific races. Specific examples may include Divine-Demonic beings, Nephalems, Elves, Humans, Mutants, different arrays of aliens, etc. # The powers you give a character should be well thought out and not just randomly slapped on. The more detail you can give your character and the power that they have, the better understood they will be. # No character can just be randomly Absolute, Omni, Meta or any of those things off the bat, due to the lore and the way the hierarchy is set up, the gods are already there. If you want to create a being who’s a part of the higher beings, then you need to consult me first. You will be denied if you don’t talk to me first. # Any backstory that is created for any character in this besides specific ones I have written cannot include any physical or universal involvement from The Celestials, The Guardians or The Almighty Ones unless if you’re making a Guardian in which case The Celestials would have selected you specifically. ' ' Basic Info ' ' The most basic stuff needed for a character are the following: ' ' * Name * Gender * Title (If you so want) * Height * Weight * Age * Blood Type * Distinguishing Features * Styles of Attacks etc. ' ' Keep in mind there will be a specific character sheet template created for this, so don’t worry about scrambling to find one. ' ' Le Backstories ' ' For the backstories of characters, basically anything goes as long as they don’t really break lore, it’s fine, so don’t worry. ' ' Now, it’s time to get to the main part of this whole thing, the Powers and Abilities. ' ' Powers & Abilities ' ' So, this is the biggest section of the whole thing and this is where things get specific. ' ' The following powers are basically null and void, near to no characters have these powers: ' ' -Any power that involves just simply bypass or negate anybody’s ability or power with no effort. It causes a lot of cheapness in fights and it also really discredits beings who have legit power by just cheap shotting and godmodding against their powers. This is to create fairness in a fight, so instead of simply bypassing someone's regen or immortality, depending on the level of it, you can ' ' -Any power that allows a character to just cheaply and immediately adapt (Examples include Badass Adaptation and Superior Adaptation) to anything and everything without limit. The only way an adaptation power will be accepted, even custom ones, will be if they have a limit that is equal to the power it possesses and if its not too over the top in power. ' ' This is the list of powers that are very limited to just a few beings: ' ' -Any Omni, High Level Meta, High Level Absolute and all Almighty powers are limited to only the Celestials, The Guardians, The Almighty Ones and the True Omnipotent. No character can have an omni-power slapped onto them or have a random god ability, its not logical for anyone to randomly have it and plus, its very abusable among those who wish for cheap wins in fights and it also cheapens the powers of the higher ups because any random joe schmoe can just slap Omni powers on a character, but it doesn’t make them a good character. Be original, don’t be generic. ' ' Alot of the more important admin based rules are listed here, these are more general. ' ' Rule #1: This is the most important and decisive rule. No official power, character, lore ANYTHING can be put into this New Universe without my approval and final say. I need to see progress, and I need to analyze it in accordance with the lore, and the current storyline that the character may be involved in so as to add to it, especially if the character is going to be part of a major arc, revelation or climax. It makes for better development and continuity. ' ' Rule #2: If I refuse a power or a character, then that doesn’t mean it has to be deleted or gotten rid of at all, it would just require tweaking of it and then it will be “judged” again in accordance with all the stuff above. Its easy to get a character in, since they’re easier to adjust, but powers are harder to make and require alot more thought, so they will be just a bit harder to get in, but it is still possible, just take your time in doing it, don't rush it. ' ' Rule #3: When creating any character or power, focus on creating them to further enhance your characters significance in the grand scheme of everything. If its a custom power then it would have a good impact on the universe ' ''' Rule #4: While your character can be strong, in this universe its highly emphasized that a character be logically powerful based on the time they've taken to acquire or master their power and their overall significance in the story. The three biggest examples of how much power one can obtain would be the three Leaders of the Guardians, the physical representatives of the Celestials. These three are Gherman Krauss, Muranian-Lorbos-Ralton-Kang and Kyokou Tamai, and they are logically the strongest beings in this universe due to their massive amounts of training and experience. By logical standards it would be nearly impossible to reach their level due to their amount of time they've been alive and been training, however characters can get to below them. Don't let this discourage you however, as character power is very highly dynamic, and then your character could get to the top and become part of the celestials, just know that it will be a long and arduous process. Rule #5: No harassing others or spamming the writer (me) or other admins, I/we will answer your questions or concerns when we are able to, as we have our own lives to deal with among other things like college or even personal problems, like me not having a PC at the moment, but don't worry, I'll answer you as quick as I can.